Loved, Lost, and Loved Again
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: Usagi is dating her boyfriend of one year, Seiya, but he keeps flirting with other girls. Even in front of Usagi! Will Usagi put up with this? Especially when she meets a new guy unexpectedly? Rated T for inappropriate language. My first Sailor Moon fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! My fanfic in like, how many years! Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

"…handsome? Talented in singing and gaming? WOW!"

Usagi turned to her right without pausing her Sailor V game and looked at this random chick flirting with her boyfriend.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but yeah. It's all true." Seiya said to the chick with a flirtatious smile. She was wearing a Sailor V costume that exposed lots of skin. LOTS of skin. Seiya looked at the girl up and down, winked, and asked, "Did you borrow that suit? Or did you make it yourself?"

"Oh, I made it myself." The random chick replied. "Then beautiful and talented right back at you." Seiya told her with another wink. The girl squealed with delight.

Yep. You got it. The chick was flirting with Seiya, Usagi's boyfriend. And Seiya was definitely flirting back.

Usagi fled to the outside of the arcade, steam coming out of her ears and tears running down her eyes.

"Usagi?" Usagi heard her boyfriend say just as she got through the automatic door of the arcade. She obviously ignored him and left.

"Did I do something?" asked the chick just as Seiya stood up and was about to go after his girlfriend. Seiya looked back at the chick and sat back down on the seat in front of an arcade machine that he wasn't using. "Oh, no you haven't." he reassured the girl, and they went back to flirting.

Usagi kept crying and took a peek through the glass windows of the arcade. Seiya and that goddamn chick were still flirting. _GOSH, does he even care? He didn't bother running after me_, she thought. She wandered far from the arcade to calm herself. But she kept bumping into people and she tried her best to not get madder than she already was.

The blonde's eyes were puffy and red, and her heart hurt. She just wanted to have a nice time at the arcade because Motoki was having a free Saturday of gaming at his arcade. And tomorrow he'd have a party for the gamers who participated with a fee of just 150 yen. Usagi's friend personally invited herself, her 4 best friends, and of course, her boyfriend.

Because of Motoki's promotion, everybody dressed in outfits that characters on games used, which explains the damned Sailor V suit the damned random chick that damned flirted with Usagi's damned boyfriend.

The blonde kept wandering and she bumped into more people. "Oh, sor—" said a girl that Usagi bumped into. The bun-haired girl stopped in her tracks, and looked at the girl instead of the ground. "Usagi?" said the raven haired girl. "Usagi, be more careful! You're always such a klutz!" Rei scolded, starting another argument.

The blonde blinked and looked at her best friend. "Well, why don't YOU look where YOU'RE going, baka?" Usagi retorted.

"Because—"

"HAH! You don't know!"

"Brat! You didn't let me finish!"

"You're the brat, you baka!"

"Takes one to know one, huh?"

Usagi stuck her tongue out just as Rei insulted her… again. The raven haired girl also stuck her tongue out.

More people bumped into them, which caused Rei and Usagi to bump into each other once more. "OUCH!" the two screamed, while no one paid attention to. "Hmph," Rei said as she straightened her clothes. "Anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going because I was in a hurry to get to the arcade."

Usagi blinked. _Uh_. "Oh," was all Rei's blonde friend said.

"And I was supposed to meet up with the girls," Rei continued.

The blonde blinked once more. _Oh_. "And you're one of the girls, Usagi-chan." Rei finished.

_Uh-oh._ "Erm," was all Usagi managed to say.

"YOU BAKA! I KNEW YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT!"

"I swear, I didn't forget it on purpose!"

"You forget a lot of things, bakamono!"

"Don't act like you don't!"

Rei gave up on this argument. "Ugh," she said while she facepalmed. "And the arcade is the opposite of your direction, Usagi-chan."

The images of Seiya and the flirty chick flooded back into Usagi's mind. She didn't want to tell Rei and then keep remembering it, so she made up an excuse. "I forgot my wallet at my house, Rei-chan, and I need to go get it."

"There you go again, forgetting things. Not surprising, though. And what do you need money for? The arcade's free." Rei said. "I was thinking we'd hit the mall after the arcade, and I bet Minako-chan and Mako-chan planned ever since to go to the mall." Usagi replied, slightly irritated at her friend's first remark. "And Ami-chan will be forced by Minako-chan and Mako-chan to go, and she'll probably buy some books."

Rei started at her friend and blinked. Usagi-chan was right but Rei wouldn't admit it. "Oh," Rei said. "Then I guess I'll see you later, Usagi-chan! Bye!" Rei said happily as she left.

Usagi sighed in relief. Of course she lied about the whole thing. Well, kind of the whole thing. She lied about leaving her wallet at home and that's it. But the thing about Makoto and Minako was true. And Usagi had her wallet with her.

Usagi kept walking, stared at the ground, and wondered. She wondered why Rei didn't notice her red and puffy eyes. Then she stopped walking and looked at her reflection in the glass window of an apartment building's lobby. She realized her eyes went back to normal.

Then the blonde started wondering why she cried in the first place, which caused her to cry again. She stayed in front of the building and stared at the ground. She sobbed and sobbed, and a man came out of the apartment building.

The tall man bumped into the crying girl, not aware that she was there when he came out. He noticed she was just standing there, so he asked her if she was okay.

Usagi looked up at him and revealed to him her red, puffy, and teary eyes to him. "Oh," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys like it? Hope so! Here's more!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

She looked up at him and didn't say anything but cry. They didn't know each other at all, and she hasn't seen him anywhere around the city. But something about him made her reach out to his loose collar of his blue polo and grab it, making him closer to her. She sobbed on his chest, making his white shirt beneath his polo wet.

Something about this girl made him not push her away and think of her as some freak, so he put his arms around her and just let her stay there in his arms. He noticed her buns looked like odangoes, so he decided to call her that, since he didn't know her name.

"C'mon," he told the blonde. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "Huh?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Let's go, Odango, I'll buy you a drink at that new café. It's only a few blocks from here."

He gave her a quick tight hug and let go. He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it, and he led the Odango to the café.

* * *

"Are you sure Usagi-chan is just getting her wallet?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, she told me she was going back home to get her wallet so we could hit the mall later," Rei said to answer Ami's question. Minako and Makoto looked at each other. "Wow! She already knows the plan and we haven't even told her yet!" Minako squealed as Makoto smiled.

Rei and Ami sweatdropped at their friends. "It's pretty obvious, Minako-chan. Whenever we have plans to go somewhere, we go to the mall right after because you and Mako-chan drag us there," Ami told her friend. Rei nodded in agreement.

"But still, where could Usagi-chan be? Her house isn't too far, and it's just a wallet," Makoto stated. "Maybe Usagi-chan went to the store to buy some donuts or something," Minako reasoned. "It's highly possible."

"Well, then I guess we'll just continue to wait out here," Rei said. Minako and Makoto looked at each other. "Or," Makoto began. "Oh no," Ami whispered to herself. "We could," Minako said. "Oh boy," Rei said aloud. "WE COULD WAIT AT THE MALL!" Makoto and Minako said together, happily.

Before Ami and Rei could answer to their suggestion, the two shopaholics dragged them to the mall. "Don't worry!" Makoto reassured. "It'll only be 10 minutes!" Minako said. But Rei and Ami knew that it would certainly be more than that.

* * *

"Thank you," Usagi told the stranger as she sipped her caramel mochachino. "Don't mention it," the man told her. He took a sip of his black coffee. Usagi stared at the stranger's blue eyes, black hair, and toned skin.

"Oh," Usagi whispered to herself. "I-I'm Usagi Tsukino," she introduced herself, not wanting to be rude to the man who comforted her and bought her a mochachino.

The dark haired man held out his hand. "Mamoru Chiba," he said. She took his hand and shook it. Their hands then departed and they started sipping their drinks in awkward silence.

"May I ask…?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru with her innocent blue eyes. "Hm?"

"Why were you crying?" He looked at her and placed his cup of coffee on the table. She stared into his eyes. His deep blue eyes that assured her that he would understand…

"Uhm," she said, the memories flowing back into her mind. She braced herself so she wouldn't cry.

Instead of saying, "Uhm?" he waited for her to continue.

"I was at the arcade earlier with my boyfriend. We've been dating for over a year now. Then I was playing a Sailor V game on one of the arcade machines. I looked to my right and I saw some chick in a Sailor V suit flirting with my boyfriend. He flirted back. I cried. I left. I'm here," Usagi quickly summarized.

Mamoru stared at his black coffee.

"Uh." She looked at him, waiting for a reply. She started putting her hand in front of him and moving it left and right repeatedly.

"You better be liste—"

"If he..."

"EEK!" Usagi squealed.

"…really loves you, since you are his girlfriend of one year," he started to look into her eyes. "He shouldn't be doing those things then."

Usagi stared at him.

"He should be faithful and loving and flirt with you to show he loves you, not some other girl," Mamoru said.

Usagi stared at him some more. He was right. "You have to tell him off," he told her. Usagi trembled at the thought. "But what if…" _What if he broke up with me…?_

"What if he broke up with you?" Mamoru asked, finishing Usagi's question.

The blonde stared at him. _OH MY GOD, HE'S HOT, AND HE CAN READ MINDS!_ She shook off the "hot" comment, but she knew it was true.

"Yeah…" she answered him. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "And that would be a loss… how?"

Usagi's face started turning pink at his statement. "Uhm," she said.

Mamoru sighed. "Don't tell me. He's your first?"

Usagi stared at him again. _OH MY GOD, I HAVE A HOT PSYCHIC OVER HERE._

"I knew it," the tall man said. "You slept with him?"

Usagi's face started turning red. "NO!"

"Are you sure? Because your face is all red and…"

The petite blonde slapped him lightly on his arm, but he pretended it hurt. "Ow!" he yelped playfully.

"Stop acting! I didn't hit you that hard."

"Don't come near me, Odango Atama! I don't want to risk getting hurt again!"

"Baka!" Usagi started to giggle and she lightly slapped Mamoru again.

The man smiled and chuckled. "And," the blonde began. "Huh?" Mamoru said, as he stopped to give her a confused look.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Odango. Ever. Again." She stated.

"Sure thing, Odango," smiled the black haired male. Usagi wanted to slap him again, but his smile was infectious, so she decided to let it slide for now and just smile, too.

"So, where were you heading to?" the bun-haired girl asked.

"Oh, man," Mamoru said as he buried his face in his hands. "What?" asked the curious blonde. "I was heading to the arcade to help out Motoki-san with his promotion thing." Usagi stared at him, and he finally noticed when he lifted his face off his hands. "Motoki-san?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yes. He's a close friend. Kind of like a brother."

"Then I take it that you were personally invited by him to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes. Why? Have you been invited, too?"

"Fortunately, yes, Odango Atama," he replied as he smiled. She slapped him again but harder. However, it wasn't THAT hard.

"Don't act like you don't like that name."

"I'm not acting."

Usagi finished her mochachino, and Mamoru left his on the table, unfinished, with a tip of 50 yen. "Let's go," Usagi said happily as she slipped out of her chair. Mamoru was confused.

"To the arcade," Usagi answered his thoughts. They left the café and started walking in the direction of Motoki's arcade.

"Oh, I thought you were heading somewhere else."

"No, I have to meet my friends."

"And tell the prick off?"

"Maybe…"

"You're not, aren't you, Odango?"

"Yes. And don't call me that."

"You should know I'm not gonna stop. And just pretend he's in his underwear."

"You're an ass, and I already have. So, not gonna help."

"I know, and… What? You said you didn't sleep with him!"

"I didn't, baka! He's a singer, and he advertises specific perfumes, underwears, and crap, so almost every woman on Earth has also seen him in his underwear."

"Wow, I didn't know you could advertise crap."

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm dying of laughter."

"Whoa, don't worry, Odango Atama, I'll save you!"

Usagi slapped Mamoru and laughed. "Whatever, Mamo-chan," she said.

Mamoru smiled and slightly blushed at the sound of her saying his name, but he looked away so she wouldn't see him blushing.

They reached their destination and they entered the arcade. "See ya," Mamoru waved to Usagi as he made his way to the counter to meet Motoki. "Uh, bye…" Usagi said.

She made her way to Seiya as she found out where he was. "We need to talk," she told him boldly, arms crossed and eyes looking serious.

"Hold on, ladies," he said to the crowd of women who wore skin-revealing outfits that were worn by characters in games. However, Usagi, her friends, and Seiya decided not to do that, even though Seiya wanted to see Usagi in skin-revealing clothing.

The two walked to a lonely corner in the arcade. "What do you want?" Seiya demanded. _Be brave, Usagi. Tell that prick off,_ Usagi told herself. "I'm tired of you flirting with those girls. You never paid attention to me. I never flirt with a boy, so how come you can flirt with other girls? I'm starting to doubt your 'love' for me, Seiya."

Usagi could tell Mamoru was watching her telling the prick off, and she felt proud of doing so to her boyfriend.

Unexpectedly, Seiya hugged his girlfriend. "Gomen. I didn't know it hurt you. Please forgive me?" He then kissed Usagi, and then he kissed her neck.

Mamoru watched from the counter as Motoki took a little nap. He knew the douche kissing Usagi would hurt her again. He was prepared to hurt him.

The petite blonde pushed away her boyfriend just when he kissed her neck. She was uncomfortable with it. "It's okay," she told him, wanting him to stop kissing her.

He kissed her once more on the lips and left to the crowd of girls. She stayed at the corner and look around the arcade, noticing that her friends weren't there. _The mall_, was all Usagi thought. She was heading for the automatic door when she heard someone call her.

"Odango!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys! I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying this story :) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I still, unfortunately, don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Usagi looked back. "I told you not to call me that, baka!"

Mamoru ignored what she said. "Why don't you stick around? Motoki's taking a nap and I figured you and I could talk for a while. We should wait for your friends, eh?"

The blonde blinked. "How do you know my friends aren't here?"

"Well, you're all alone right now, so it kinda shows that you're not with your friends."

Usagi glared at him.

"So, you gonna stick around or what?"

"Fine, I will."

She walked towards the counter and sat on the chair Mamoru was setting up for her.

"Want some gum?" Mamoru asked as he chewed on one.

"Yeah, sure."

"Then go buy some," Mamoru snickered. Usagi slapped him on the arm again. "I'm kidding," the tall man said as he held out a stick of strawberry gum to the Odango.

Usagi gladly accepted it, took off the wrapper, and popped the gum in her mouth.

"You're welcome, Odango."

"Stop calling me that."

"Still, you're welcome."

Usagi glared at Mamoru. "Fine, THANK YOU. You happy, baka?"

"Unexpectedly pleased, Odango Atama."

The blonde raised her hand at the man, and by the look of her face, she was going to slap him harder than ever.

"Kidding! KIDDING!" he took a few steps back from the counter and the girl.

"Good!"

Mamoru heaved a sigh of relief while Usagi laughed at him. "So," the blonde started. "You help out Motoki-san with the arcade all the time?"

"Naw, I just helped him out with it today."

"Oh. Figures that I've never seen you before until now."

"But I still come here often, Odango, and you still haven't seen me before?"

"No, I haven't, and you do?"

"Yeah, I just said so."

"Well, I still haven't noticed you."

"Gee, what a compliment."

"It was a statement, you bastard."

"Wow, big words for a small lady."

"For your information, Mamoru-baka, I'm 16 years old and in the 11th grade."

"Huh, thought you were older."

" Go to hell."

"It was a compliment, Odango."

"Pshhh. So how old are YOU?"

"Me? Naw. You don't want to know."

"Why do you think I asked, baka?"

"Because you're the baka."

_SLAP!_

"Kiddin'! I'm 19 years old."

"And you're calling ME old?"

"Well, thanks for the return of the compliment."

"You're welcome." Usagi's smirk was ear to ear. "So, what are you planning to do as a career? You should know by now since you're 19 and supposedly in college."

"I plan on being a doctor."

"Whoa, dumbass being a doctor? So unexpected."

"Yeah, well, someone needs to fix those meatballs, donuts, dumplings, or whatever circular food it is on the sides of your head."

"Asshole."

Mamoru grinned at the comment. "It's not a compliment," Usagi told him. "I know," he answered in a joyful voice.

"So, what's your career gonna be like?" He asked the Odango.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking that your career was gonna help me figure mine out, but it's just the same as Ami's."

"Ami?"

"One of the girls I'm waiting for. Super smart. Bookworm."

"Ah."

"So, do you still live with your parents?"

Mamoru stayed silent when the question was asked. He looked at the floor instead of Usagi. "Uhm," the blonde said, hoping that the dark haired man would answer. She then realized that maybe something bad happened to them. "Gomen, I didn't know," Usagi apologized.

Mamoru looked at her and smiled. "It's okay; I'm just not used to talking about it." The Odango smiled back at him. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Mamoru spoke.

"I lost them and my memory on my 8th birthday. I was able to get my memory back when I was 13, but I still didn't get my parents back."

"…Gomen."

"Gomen? Why? You didn't do anything."

"Still, baka! I'm just sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. I have Motoki and I guess I have you."

Mamoru realized he shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't do anything about it but blush. Usagi blushed, too.

"When do you plan on moving out of your parent's house, Odango?" Mamoru asked, wanting to change the subject.

"During my first year of college, hopefully," answered the petite Odango.

"Ah, so little Odango wants to go to a big college?" Usagi hit him and messed up his hair. "I'm kidding, Odango. It's nice that you want to go to college," he told her, fixing his hair.

"SEIYA-KUN!" "SEIYA!" "SEIYA, SING FOR ME!" "SING FOR ME, SEIYA-KUN!"

Usagi heard the screams of fan girls all over her boyfriend. She looked back and looked at them hovering Seiya. Mamoru noticed the direction Usagi was looking at. "They've been screaming that since we started talking, you know."

Usagi was surprised. "Really? I haven't heard them until now." Mamoru smiled. "I guess you were too engrossed in our conversation, Odango."

The blonde bun haired girl smiled. She wanted to forget about Seiya because she was hurt. Even if she said she forgave him, it didn't mean she really did. She looked back at Mamoru and asked him, "What else can I know about you?"

"Anything you wanna know."

"Are you married?"

"Odango, I'm 19."

"Are you in a relationship then?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking. But why don't you?"

Mamoru sighed. "Those girls only want me for my looks. They never try to get to know me first, you know? It's like looks only matter to them and they don't care about how I'm like. I've dated a couple girls who actually took the time to know me, but they didn't know me well enough. They never paid attention to what I said about myself and about what I think, but they paid attention to how I looked like."

"Wow, I never expected you to be sensitive, Mamo-chan."

"No one does."

"But now I do."

"Yeah, thanks for listening, Odango Atama."

"You're welcome, jackass," Usagi replied to the insult of "Odango Atama."

"So, how did you meet Seiya?"

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys will love this chapter and all the other chapters as well :) Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon :c**

* * *

Mamoru took a sip of water from Motoki's water bottle as he looked at the Odango, running her mouth.

"I was at the store, buying some donuts," Usagi started.

_**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK**_

"_Hm, should I get some chips, too? Or should I just get the donuts and a drink?" Usagi asked herself, having a hard time with deciding what she wanted._

"_I bet I'll be thirsty with the donuts, so drink it is!" she happily stated, making her way to the beverage aisle._

_She was about to make a U turn to her destination when a guy bumped into her. "Oof!" Usagi's food flew from her arms and, unexpectedly, the man that had bumped into Usagi caught it._

_The blonde blinked and glared at the man. "Watch where you're going, baka," she told him._

"_Hmph," the man said. "Most girls would be pleased to bump into me, blondie."_

_Usagi gave him a face as he said that. "Well, I'm not like most girls, jackass."_

_The man smiled. "I can tell. I'm Seiya. Don't you know me from Three Lights?" he told Usagi._

"_Seiya?" Usagi asked innocently. Seiya seemed irritated of her not knowing him. He held out a CD of his band to the blonde. "Three Lights," he said._

"_Oh," she said, getting the donuts from Seiya's hands, walking away._

_He became more irritated, so he spun the girl around and kissed her full on the lips._

_Usagi's eyes widened, and she pulled away from the kiss. "WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled at him. People in the store stopped in their tracks and looked at the two. The teenagers noticed their stares. "We're rehearsing for a play," he lied to them. The civilians went back to shopping and stopped staring at the two. Usagi crossed her arms with the food in her hands and glared at Seiya._

_She started noticing he was kind of good looking as she glared at him, but that didn't stop her from getting mad at him for kissing her so unexpectedly. "A play?" she said._

"_I didn't want them to freak out."_

"_Well, they might not have the right to, but I do. You just sexually harassed me, you dumbass!"_

"_Gomen gomen! Don't put it that way! You just seemed so cute, so I, uh, you know."_

_Usagi blushed at his comment. "Still. I don't even know you and then you just kissed me. ON THE LIPS."_

"_You were irritating me from saying you didn't know me, even though I'm from this really popular band. I thought you irritating me was cute, so I did that!"_

"_Whatever," the blonde said, walking away._

"_Wait!" Seiya took her wrist. "Would you like to meet me here later, my sweet?" he asked her._

"_Uhm," Usagi said. "W-what?" _

"_I want to have dinner with you tonight," he told her._

_Usagi blinked. "Why?"_

"_Because I like you," he smiled as he said this._

_Usagi blushed at what he said._

"_So would you give me the pleasure of taking you out for dinner, darling?"_

_The blonde was shocked at his gentleman manners, so she accepted his offer. _He can't be that bad, can he? _Usagi thought._

"_So, I'll see you at 6:30. See you then, my bun haired lady."_

_Seiya left the store. And Usagi went to get her strawberry milk tea from the beverage aisle._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Usagi relived the moment as she told Mamoru. "Hm," Mamoru said. "So you just fell for him right after he harassed you?"

The Odango blushed. "You're seeing it negatively, Mamo-chan."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are," she frowned at him.

"Weren't you shocked that he just kissed you right there and you didn't know him at all?"

"Of course I was, but he acted like a gentleman, so I accepted his offer."

"So I guess him flirting with other girls is gentleman-like?"

Usagi put her hands on her knees and stared at the ground. She stayed silent and Mamoru looked at her sympathetically.

"Gomen, I –"

"No, you're right, you don't have to be sorry," she told Mamoru with a smile.

"Usagi…"

"I'm fine, I swear," she told him. _Seiya was actually that bad, _Usagi thought.

"Alright then," Mamoru said, giving up. "So, what time are you arriving at the party tomorrow?" he asked, wanting to change the subject ASAP.

"When it starts," the blonde Odango answered happily. "Then I can get the most food!"

Mamoru chuckled at her answer. "Your friends are coming?" he asked.

"Yep!" she smiled. "What time are you coming?"

"Before the party even starts. I have to help Motoki-san set up everything," he said. Usagi pouted at his answer.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"You might get all the food," she told him, frowning.

"And so?" he said, smirking. She slapped him playfully. "Don't take the food!" she said.

"I'm kidding, I won't get all of it. Maybe just a piece of each," he said joyfully.

"Good," she said. She was satisfied with that answer because they both knew that she'd be taking more than one piece of each.

Mamoru never knew she was in love with food. Or junk food, that is, because the only kind of food that will be served would be sweets like jelly-filled donuts, chips, candy, and such.

The two looked at the automatic door as it closed. They noticed that the fan girls have left.

Usagi looked around the arcade, hoping that her boyfriend was finally left alone to herself.

She frowned, realizing that he had left with the fan girls, and that he didn't bother to take her with him, because he brought her here in the first place.

The bun haired girl sighed. Mamoru noticed that she was disappointed that her boyfriend had left, so he found a pack of candy in one of the cabinets behind the counter. He smiled at it, since it was one of his favorite kinds of candy. He loved chocolate. He opened the packet and took out a piece of chocolate candy.

"Here," he said, handing it to the sad Odango. "You should like it; it's one of my favorites."

"Thanks," she said, smiling up at the tall dark haired man. She took the candy and placed it in her back pocket of her shorts.

"You're not going to eat it now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm still chewing gum."

"And?"

"AND it still has flavor."

"So?"

"I like strawberry," she told him with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"So," the Odango began. "I think I'll just go to the mall."

Mamoru scowled. "So soon?"

"It doesn't look like my friends are going to be here; they're shopaholics," she said. _Or TWO of them are, _she said in her head.

"Ah," Mamoru answered. "I'll see you tomorrow then? At the party?"

Usagi got off the chair and smiled, "You'll see."

Usagi left the arcade and Mamoru and smiled, looking at the clock that hung high on the wall.

_3:50._

The man looked around the arcade and saw that it looked pretty big from where he stood. Although, it wasn't that big since people were still crowding the arcade machines.

He sighed. He needed another coffee after his temporary shift at the arcade.

* * *

Usagi ran on her way to the mall, which wasn't far from the arcade. She looked up at the sky. It was starting to get covered with by gray clouds.

_Better hurry,_ the blonde thought. _Don't wanna get caught by the rain._

She ran and got to the mall, with short stops of catching her breath and just wanting to stop for a while every two blocks.

Once she stepped into the mall, she noticed her friends sitting on the comfy chairs at the center of the mall provided for costumers.

She walked towards them and realized that they had been shopping the whole time. They, mainly Minako and Makoto, had tons of bags at their sides.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako-chan stood up, surprised to see that her best friend that they ditched was there. "How did you know we were here?"

Rei, Ami, and Usagi sweatdropped. "It's quite obvious," they said.

"Ah," Minako and Mokoto said happily. They were proud shopaholics.

"Sorry we ditched the arcade, Usagi-chan. But we'll still make it to the party tomorrow," Ami told her blonde friend.

"It's okay, Ami-chan," Usagi replied happily. She was glad to have the chat with Mamoru-baka.

"Well, let's keep on shopping, girls!" Makoto said with one fist up in the air.

They took an hour shopping for clothing, gazing at GUCCI handbags, admiring Victoria Secret Angels in posters, and eating hotdogs from the small hotdog stand located at the northeast wing of the mall.

"I'm exhausted," Usagi yawned as she threw her flavorless gum and Rei threw her empty soda can in the trash bin. All of them ate besides Usagi. Makoto and Minako looked at her with big eyes. "We're not yet done shopping Usagi-chan!" they said simultaneously.

"WE'RE NOT?" Rei and Ami asked with disappointment in their voice.

"Nope," Minako answered happily.

"Minako-chan, I'm really exhausted. Maybe I'll just go home and sleep," Usagi answered, looking at her watch. "And it's 6:00 right now."

Minako pouted. "I suppose we could go shopping tomorrow after the party at the arcade," she said. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself, Minako-chan," Makoto said. Minako gave up. "Then I guess we'll rest ourselves and continue shopping."

"OKAY!" Rei and Ami said as they dashed out of the mall and to the direction of their home.

The three remaining girls sweatdropped. They walked to one of the entrances/exits of the mall, opened the door, and stepped outside.

"I'll be going home now. Bye, Mina-chan, bye, Mako-chan," Usagi said as she walked to her destination.

"Bye Usagi-chan," the two shopaholics said, going their separate ways.

Usagi wasn't even 10 feet from the mall when it started to rain. "Oh gosh," she thought. She put on her hood of her purple jacket and ran to the direction of her home.

The soaking blonde (the material that the jacket was made of was very thin) was almost halfway to her house when she saw the café that she and Mamoru had been at earlier in the day. She started realizing that she was hungry after she thought of what had happened at the mall and the food her friends had eaten. The bun haired girl then decided to eat at the café. She also thought that she should wait there until the rain had stopped.

She stepped foot in the café and made her way to the counter. She started putting down her hood, which revealed her odangoes. "Yes, may I help you?" the kind lady at the counter asked. "One," Usagi began. She felt like someone was behind her, so she made her order fast, not wanting to make the other customer wait. "One chocolate chip cookie and one hazelnut iced coffee."

"Make that two chocolate chip cookies and two hazelnut iced coffees."

"Huh?" Usagi turned back. And there he was.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I really really REALLY hope so. I bet you guys thought the meeting of Seiya and Usagi was totally wacky right? It explains why their relationship was wacky, though ;) Unexpected? Hahaha. It's unexpected for me, too. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Still hoping you guys will enjoy this story. R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. BUT DO YOU OWN IT? I THINK NOT. D':**

* * *

"Just a moment," the worker of the café said, preparing the iced coffees and chocolate chip cookies. Usagi looked back at her and thanked her. Then she looked back at the man.

"Seiya-kun…?"

Seiya smiled down at his girlfriend. "Gomen, I left the arcade for home to get rid of the fan girls. I waited until they were gone, and I was walking back to the arcade to get you, but it was raining and I saw you walking into this café. I knew you didn't see me because I was right behind you, so I just followed you here."

Usagi smiled at him. "Here you are," the lady said as she handed the food and beverages. Seiya paid the lady and winked at her. She then started to giggle and blush bright pink. Usagi noticed what he did, so she frowned.

Seiya gave his girlfriend her drink and cookie, kissed her forehead, and headed for the door.

"Seiya? Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"I'm going home. I'd rather enjoy it there," Seiya told his blonde girlfriend, leaning on the handle of the door. "Would you mind following me home?" he asked her with a wink.

She knew that he was trying to get her in bed, like he had for the last 5 months. "Uhm, no, I'll pass," she answered. "All right then," he frowned. "See you tomorrow at the party, my dear."

He left and Usagi found an empty table of two and sat there. She placed her cookie and coffee on the table. She stirred the straw in the coffee and stared at the flowing brown liquid. She was disappointed. She was sure that Seiya really cared about her in an emotional way because he said he was coming back to the arcade for her. But it seems he had cared more about her getting in his pants.

Usagi sighed and stared at her cookie, not feeling like eating it anymore. She wanted to eat something smaller. Then she remembered the chocolate candy she had been given by Mamoru earlier. She took it from her back pocket and tore the wrapper of the candy. After doing so, she popped the chocolate in her mouth.

She licked the candy in her mouth when she noticed that a cup of iced coffee was set on her table in front of her iced coffee.

_Seiya…?_

"Finally eating the piece of candy, I see, Odango Atama," Mamoru smiled down at the girl as he took his seat in front of her.

"Mamo-chan!" The blonde was surprised to see him here again. She didn't realize he would come back to the café again so soon. "How was the arcade?" she asked him. Mamoru snorted. "Boring and busy," he answered. "How was the mall?"

"Exhausting."

"I guess your friends are _that_ much of shopaholics, huh?"

"More than what you think," she laughed. He chuckled with her. "Why are you eating the candy before you eat the cookie?" Mamoru asked the bun haired girl.

She didn't dare tell him about seeing Seiya right before he came, so she just told him that she didn't feel like eating it anymore.

"Eh? I thought you love sweets," he said with a confused look.

Usagi was shocked. How did he know that she loved sweets? _I guess it's pretty obvious that I like sweets, _she reasoned with herself. "I just don't think my appetite will accept the large cookie," she told him.

"But the candy will?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"No, it isn't. The candy is way smaller than the cookie. Therefore, my appetite will accept the tiny candy and not the big cookie."

Mamoru was surprised at the words the girl spoke. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, Odango," he said. The dark haired man college student sipped his caramel iced coffee and looked out the window. "I figure you'll be staying inside this café for a long time. Am I right, Odango Atama?"

"Huh?" The blonde took a look at the window. It was still raining. But it was raining harder. "It's weird. It was really sunny and hot this morning," the Odango stated. "Yeah, but nature has its ways," Mamoru said, still staring at the window.

Usagi stared at the man. He was really handsome, and something about him made her tremble. There was something about him that really made him stand out of the crowd, even if Seiya was in the crowd. Usagi shook her head. What was she saying? She's the girlfriend of Seiya, not Mamoru.

But… Seiya didn't act as if she was his girlfriend. But yet, she loved him.

Usagi stopped staring at Mamoru and focused on her cookie. "Here," the blonde handed Mamoru her cookie. The man stopped staring at the window and looked at Usagi. He then gave her an 'are-you-planning-on-giving-me-that-cookie-Odango' look.

The girl shrugged. "I guess it's gratitude of buying me a mochachino earlier and keeping me company, Mam—"

Mamoru snatched the cookie of the blonde's hand before she could finish her sentence. "Arigatou, Odango!" the man grinned, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

Steam came out of the bun haired girl's ears. "You THIEF!" she yelled, taking back the cookie. The so called "thief" gulped down the cookie he had bitten and stared at the girl with astonished eyes. "THIEF? BAKA, YOU WERE JUST OFFERING IT TO ME!" he told her.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE, JACKASS!"

"BUT YOU STILL OFFERED ME IT, SO I AM NOT A THIEF," Mamoru made an attempt to snatch the cookie again, but the Odango had already stuck it in her mouth, but a part of the cookie was sticking out.

"ODANGO!"

"PHLOWDU SHU YAIK MEH RAO?" the blonde attempted to say "how do you like me now?" to the man.

Mamoru stared at the piece of the cookie sticking out of the Odango's mouth. And before she could swallow the cookie along with her candy, the dark haired man stood up.

The blonde looked at him with a confused look, which stopped her trying to swallow the food in her mouth.

He leaned in towards the blonde, and put his mouth on the part of the cookie sticking out, which caused his lips to softly brush against the Odango's lips. Usagi stared at him with wide eyes, blushing furiously. Mamoru bit the part of the cookie and sat back down. Then he chewed and swallowed the portion of the cookie.

While he swallowed, he was blushing like a mad man. It took him a lot of guts to do that; even though he didn't kiss Odango. If he had more guts, though, he would've kissed her full on the lips. He wanted to, but Usagi, the girl he had already fallen for, was in a relationship. So he shrugged off the idea of kissing her.

Usagi stared at the man who had slightly brushed his lips against hers in shock. It took her a few minutes to snap back into reality and finishing the chocolate food inside her mouth. "Uhm," the bun haired girl managed to say.

She was still blushing. It was weird how she didn't scream at Mamoru for doing that like she did to Seiya when he kissed her. There was most definitely something about Mamoru…

They sat down in awkward silences, with slurps in between from drinking their iced coffees. As they finished their beverages, they looked out the window. It was still raining, but it wasn't that hard anymore.

Usagi stood up from her seat, threw her iced coffee and wrapper of the chocolate candy in one of the trash bins, and headed for the door. Mamoru then stood up, quickly threw his iced coffee, and opened the door for her.

"I was rude to do that 'incident' of taking the cookie that was sticking out of your mouth, Odango," Mamoru began. "May I… walk you home to make up for it?"

Usagi looked up at him. _Think fast, Usagi, _she thought. _Maybe I should turn him down… or should I not?_

"Uhm," the blonde said.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T LIKE IT. D: I stopped it at this because I'm still thinking of what happens next. And you guys should be thinking of that, too. Also, it's fun leaving it at cliffhangers! MORE SUSPENSE :'D & my brain kinda stopped functioning cuz of some crap in my life T_T And I bet you guys didn't expect it to be Seiya ordering the two drinks and two cookies, eh? What a twist ;) Hope you guys enjoyed it, but I'm sorry if you didn't. I'll try to make Chapter 6 a blast for y'all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon D:**

* * *

"…costume since you didn't wear one today?" Mamoru asked Usagi. His hands were in his front pockets, and his white shirt was soaking wet. Even though it wasn't raining hard, the café was kind of far from the Odango's house. The tall man gave his blue polo to her, wanting her to be warm as possible so she wouldn't get sick.

"No, those things creep me out. Too much skin! Eek," Usagi shivered at the question she was asked. "Are you going to wear a costume, Mamo-chan?"

"Hell no," he scowled. Usagi smiled up at him. "I just asked, baka, no need to be all grumpy," she said happily. He couldn't help but smile after that.

They talked about school, which Usagi kept groaning to. "You hate school _that _much?" Mamoru asked her.

"I don't hate school. I just hate schoolwork, studying, tests, quizzes, SATs, and exams. I like school because I see my friends," Usagi explained. "Ah," Mamoru said, sort of satisfied with her answer.

"So," the tall man started, stopping in his tracks. "Your boyfriend is an asshole. No, wait – a fucktard. But you still stick around. Why? Is it because he's famous?"

The Odango stopped walking, which made her 1 or 2 feet away from Mamoru. "Well, I don't really give a damn that he's famous. I know he's being a dumbass, but I think if I gave up too soon, I wouldn't be able to help him change into something better than a dumbass. I just have hope, I guess. Hope for him," she said, looking over her shoulder. "Hope for me being able to help him. Hope for our relationship," she looked at Mamoru.

The rain had stopped, but the wind was cold. It made the tall man shiver. "I see," he said. "But you still get hurt and let him get away with it. And that makes him even worse."

Usagi stared at the pavement. He was right. Again.

"But," he said. "You having hope for this relationship might make him improve in a small amount of time." Mamoru didn't want the girl he liked to be with such an asshole, but he wanted her happy.

They continued to walk to Usagi's house, and they were almost there that they could see it. They were still talking about random things when they saw something in front of them. It was a shadow. And even though it was 7:something PM, it was already dark. The streetlights didn't help Usagi and Mamoru get a look at the person's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the man screamed.

Usagi stopped walking, which made Mamoru stop walking. "That voice," Usagi said. "Huh?" the man next to her was confused. Usagi took a few steps forward until she could see a part of person's face that the moon helped show. Mamoru followed her until he was by her side.

"What the hell, Usagi," Seiya stepped forward and grabbed his girlfriend's arm, putting her next to him instead of Mamoru.

"Oh, uh, Seiya-kun, this is Mamo-chan, and—"

"What the hell are you doing with this guy? Is he the reason why you didn't want to follow me?" Seiya yelled at his girlfriend.

"No, I was alone at the café and I—" Usagi tried to answer her boyfriend, but he just kept cutting her off.

"And WHAT? YOU FLLIRTED WITH HIM?" he screamed.

"Hey," Mamoru said. "She didn't do anything wrong, dick for brains."

Seiya turned to him. "Shut up! And stay away from my girl!"

"Make me," Mamoru said, glaring down at the puny man compared to him. Seiya smirked. "My pleasure, pal," he said, tightening his fist.

Usagi got in between her boyfriend and Mamoru and started putting her hands in front of their chests, trying to separate them. "Guys! W-wha—"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Seiya screamed at his girlfriend. "Don't talk to her like that," Mamoru told him.

"Don't tell me what to do. Especially how to talk to my own GIRLFRIEND," Seiya hissed at the man.

Usagi was getting annoyed.

"How about I get you a unicorn while you're dreaming?" Mamoru was being a smartass.

"More like a knuckle sandwich for you face," Usagi's boyfriend told him.

"Come at me, bro."

"Gladly, pal."

"**SHUT UP!**" Usagi yelled at the two, steam coming out of her ears.

The two men stopped bickering and stayed still, scared to say something because they might irritate the blonde goddess again.

Usagi glared at the two. "**Men**," she said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"YOU," the blonde pointed at Mamoru. "Thank you for your wonderful company, baka, and thanks for giving me your polo to keep me warm." She smiled and handed Mamoru the blue polo. "See you tomorrow," she waved with a pretty grin as Mamoru walked away to his apartment, utterly confused and in shock.

"and YOU," Usagi grabbed her boyfriend's shirt and dragged him to a corner. "What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Me? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH SOME RANDOM GUY!"

"HE'S A GOOD PERSON."

"SO YOU FLIRT WITH HIM BEHIND MY BACK?"

"I DIDN'T FLIRT WITH HIM AT ALL."

"OH, REALLY?"

"AT LEAST IT'S JUST ONE GUY. UNLIKE YOU, WHO'S WITH EVERY FUCKING CHICK THERE IS."

"…"

Usagi made her way to her house. "Why are you even here? You said you were going back to your apartment."

Seiya crossed his arms. "I was at your house. I delivered flowers there."

The blonde was shocked. "Not that you care," her boyfriend said, walking away to the opposite direction.

She tugged the hem of his shirt. "I'm sorry for yelling, Seiya-kun. Gomen."

They hugged and kissed. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked him.

"Sure," he smiled down at her.

Usagi and Seiya then departed, leaving to their homes.

"Hope tomorrow goes well," Usagi wished as she got under her covers. "Good night, Luna," she said.

"Meow," was the last thing she heard that night.

* * *

"MEOW!"

"Eh?" Usagi groggily woke up and sat up then rubbed her eyes. "Luna? It's still early. Go back to sleep," the sleepyhead laid back down, snoring.

"USAGI!"

The blonde sat back up, took her time to walk to the door, and opened it. "WHAT, MOM? I'M STILL TIRED," Ikoku's daughter yelled.

"USAGI, IT'S 3 IN THE AFTERNOON."

"WHAT!"

"AND YOU HAVE A GUEST AT THE DOOR."

Usagi closed her door. _Shit_. She was late for the party; it had started 2 hours earlier. She put on her skinny jeans and purple shirt that said "BLINK IF YOU WANT ME" in yellow letters. The blonde undid her hair, brushed it, and did her buns.

She petted her cat, kissed her goodbye, and ran downstairs. "BYE, MOM, THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP, K'BYE," she said, putting on her purple sneakers.

Usagi put her hand on the handle of the door. "Mom, who's the guest?"

"A young man," she answered. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Usagi wondered who it could be, but she knew it was Seiya. He had met her family, but it was only once, so her mom didn't really know his name and how he looked like. And besides, he had said that they would meet for the party. However, he had never said where they would meet. She figured that he would pick her up. So the blonde opened the door, and stepped outside. She looked down and noticed her shoe laces were untied, so she began to tie it.

"Gomen, Seiya-kun, I guess I overslept," she said without looking up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for late update. I was really lazy yesterday, and I was busy playing a game so i wouldn't lose a bet. hehehe. Anyways, hope you'll like this one ^_^ sorry for lots of errors.**

* * *

While tying her shoe laces, Usagi looked up. She could see black hair flowing, but she couldn't see clearly because of the sun, so she was squinting.

"Seiya? DUMBASS, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Rei yelled at her blonde friend.

"WAH!" Rei pushed Usagi with her foot. "Why are you so mean to me, Rei-chan?" the bun haired girl cried.

The priestess sighed. "I didn't mean it, Usagi-chan." She crouched down near her and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Come on, we're already late for the party," Rei said with a smile.

"O-okay," Usagi said, standing up. They started walking to the arcade until Rei spoke. "Why did you think I was Seiya?" she asked. Usagi shrugged. "Mom said that was a gorgeous young man at the door, and I thought it would be Seiya-kun because he said we'd meet for the party." The blonde didn't mention that she thought her long black hair looked like Seiya's.

"So," the bun haired blonde began. "Why were you at my house?"

"Oh! The girls decided that one of us should go to your house 'cuz we know that you would've overslept," the raven haired girl explained. "And they chose me, so you get the point."

"Ah," Usagi said, silently wishing they would've chosen Minako or something. They arrived at the arcade and went inside. They met up with Ami, Makoto, and Minako.

"Usagi-chan, you're late," Minako said. "I know, I know. Gomen," the bun haired girl said. They went to scope out the food and danced for a while on the dance floor until Seiya came. "Seiya-kun," Usagi said, surprised. Her boyfriend turned to her friends."May I take your friend for a while?" he asked the four girls. "Be our guest. We've been wanting to get rid of her ever since she came," Makoto said.

"HEY!" Usagi pouted.

"I'm kidding, Usagi-chan. Go have fun with your boyfriend," the ponytailed girl winked.

Seiya led his girlfriend away from her friends and they started dancing. They danced for 10 minutes with their sides bumping against each other and their arms in the air. Soon Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako joined them in dancing. The five girls kept swaying their hips and making it hit one another. And whenever their hips did hit, they laughed.

The five girls continued dancing. The blonde was having _so_ much fun, nothing could ruin her mood. She looked beside her and saw Seiya dancing with the chick in the Sailor V suit from yesterday. Nevermind, she took it back. "All this dancing is making me thirsty," Usagi told her friends. "I'm going to go get a drink." She left and made her way to the counter. The girl wanted to get away from Seiya and that chick. She didn't lie about the drink, though. She was thirsty.

On the way, she bumped into lots of people. "Hey, let's dance," some dude winked at her and hit his hips against hers. Usagi made a dash to get away from the man. She heaved a sigh of relief when she looked back and found out that the guy didn't follow her.

The blonde looked in front of her and she saw Mamoru against the wall. He was staring at the floor, and he was 5 feet or so away from Usagi so she could tell he couldn't see her. Then she saw this girl in a tank top and short shorts get close to Mamoru.

The bun haired shivered as she saw the girl move closer and closer to the sulking dark haired man. The girl then started to dance near Mamoru. She then wrapped her arms over him. Usagi stared. She couldn't bear to watch any longer, so she walked away.

Meanwhile, Mamoru pushed the girl away and walked away to find another place to sulk. He spotted the Odango and walked after her.

Usagi couldn't believe it. She felt sad that some girl was hovering Mamoru. _That was not the sound of my heart breaking, _she told herself. _I didn't fall for a guy I knew for only a day. _Usagi stopped walking. _Where was I going again?_

The blonde remembered and walked to Motoki's counter. "Motoki-san!" she said when she saw him. She smiled, trying to hide the pain. But it's not like Motoki or anyone could see it. She's with Seiya, so no one would guess she's upset about Mamoru.

_Wait… upset?_

"Usagi-chan, you made it!" he exclaimed. "Aha," the girl giggled.

_Did she really like the guy?_

"Yeah. Say, can I have a drink?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, fruit punch, pink lemonade, Sprite, Coke, Nestea, Root Beer—"

"Pink lemonade, please," she said before Motoki could say another kind of beverage. "Coming right up," the man behind the counter smiled.

Usagi looked behind her, trying to see if the girl was still putting herself all over Mamoru. She couldn't see anything in front of her but a green blazer and a black turtleneck shirt. She looked up. "Mamo-chan?"

"Odango," the man said, smiling. "Getting a drink, I see."

"Stalking a certain bun haired blonde, I see," she said, frowning.

"Where?" Mamoru looked behind him, in the left of him, in the right of him, and in front of him. The blonde laughed, hitting him in the stomach. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his stomach. "Here we go again," Usagi said, slapping his arm lightly.

"Here's your drink, Usagi-chan," Motoki-san said, handing her the pink lemonade. The said girl took the drink. "Arigatou, Motoki-san," she thanked him as she sipped her drink.

"Can I have a Sprite, Motoki-san?" Mamoru asked his friend. "Sure thing, buddy," Motoki said happily. Mamoru leaned against the counter and looked down at the petite blonde. "Well, so much for coming to the party when it starts, Odango," the man snickered. Usagi made a face, and before she could say something, Mamoru interrupted her. "Don't make that face, Odango, it might get stuck like that."

The blonde slapped him. "I'm kidding, Odango, I don't mean it," he grinned at her. "Hmph," she said, scowling. "Come on, Usagi-chan, I was kidding." Mamoru took a step closer to the Odango and hugged her. He let go of her and started messing up her hair. "I was joking, Odango, I'm sorry."

Usagi pushed his arm off. "It's okay! Just stop messing up my hair," she laughed. "Here's your sprite, Mamoru-san." Motoki handed the drink to his bud. "Arigatou," Mamoru thanked. Usagi had finished her drink already, so she threw the plastic cup in the trash bin that was in front of her.

Usagi and Mamoru left the counter and started walking around. They talked and talked and walked and walked until Mamoru led the Odango to a corner so that he could throw his empty cup.

They stayed there, not wanting to dance. But everyone around them was dancing so they bumped into the two and freaked them out. "Why aren't you dancing?" she asked the man. "Hell no. It's not my thing," he replied with a scowl. "Ah," the girl said.

They talked some more, but the music kept getting louder so it was hard to hear what they said. Mamoru asked her a question, but Usagi couldn't hear it because the music was at its highest volume. The song that was being played was Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.

_Hey, baby, won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction._

"I can't hear you, the music is too loud. Can you speak louder?" Usagi asked in a loud voice. Mamoru repeated his question, but the Odango still couldn't hear it.

_Hey, baby, what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction._

She tiptoed and took a step closer to the man. "Can you repeat it, Mamo-chan?" she asked again. He asked it again, but he was interrupted when Usagi bumped into him.

_I'm a sorry sucker, and this happens all the time.  
I found out that everybody talks._

"Ow," she said. Some chick bumped into her and caused her to hit Mamoru's chest. She grabbed his blazer and looked up at him. "G-gomen," she said. But it wasn't loud enough for Mamoru to hear. He held her shoulders and looked down at her.

_Everybody talks._

They leaned in slowly and Mamoru closed his eyes. Then their lips touched.

_Everybody talks._

They kissed. Usagi's eyes were still open, shocked that they were kissing. But then it closed. She liked it.

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her.  
And then she made my lips hurt.  
I could hear the chit chat.  
Take me to your—_

The music wasn't that loud anymore to Usagi and Mamoru.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you go, dudes :) I bet you guys didn't expect it to be Rei in the previous chapter huh? hehehehhee ;) Just wanted to smash yo' hopes eh x) Enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Seiya was still dancing with the chick that wore a Sailor V costume the other day, but he looked at the corner. He saw his girlfriend and that dude from yesterday. "Hey, I like this song," said a girl in revealing clothing. It was the girl who was all over Mamoru. She took Seiya's arm and started dancing with him as Everybody Talks started playing. The famous man was still looking at the corner, though.

Then he saw a chick dancing near them, and she had bumped into Usagi, causing her to fall against Mamoru. He was starting to get irritated. He watched as his girlfriend held the man's blazer and he put his hands on her shoulders. He got really irritated as he saw them kiss. But Usagi pulled away a few seconds after the kiss. Seiya saw her run away from Mamoru. Seiya heard him call out, "Usako!" Usagi looked back at Mamoru and then ran away again. The man tried to go after her, but he didn't. He just looked at the opposite direction Usagi was running to.

* * *

Usagi ran outside and sat at the corner. What did she just do? She shouldn't have done that. But she knew the kiss meant something. She was confused. Mamoru teased her a lot, so how could he like her? Why did he kiss her and she kiss him when they both knew she had a boyfriend? An asshole of a boyfriend that is.

Usagi buried her face in her hands. She didn't know anything anymore. She started smelling something in her hands. Was that scent… Mamoru's? And if it was, why did it smell like… some flower? Tulips? No… Petunias? Nah. Roses, maybe? …Yeah, definitely roses.

She tried to think, but she just couldn't. She was still trying to get back into reality. She knew she couldn't stay at the party anymore, so she went back inside and told her friends that she'd leave. "So soon? That's not like you, Usagi-chan," Minako said. "Yeah, but I have a bit of a headache," Usagi told her while rubbing her temples. "Oh, but can't you stay for a little while?" Minako whined. "Yeah, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "Don't you want to have fun, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.

"Quit it, guys," Ami scolded. "If Usagi-chan isn't feeling well, she needs to rest. Otherwise, she might get a cold or a fever, and we wouldn't have more fun."

"You have a point," Minako said, scratching her head. "Alright, we give up." The four walked Usagi to the outside of the arcade. "Do you want us to drop you, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked.

"No, it's okay. The headache won't stop me from getting to my house," the bun haired girl said. "Alright," Makoto said. "Hope you feel better, Usagi-chan."

"And get lots of rest, too," Ami said, patting the blonde's head. "I will. Arigatou," Usagi said, waving goodbye to her four best friends.

As Usagi walked home, she looked at her watch. _5:13 PM. _"That was fast," the blonde said.

* * *

Seiya left the girls that were trying to dance with him and headed to Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, who were in front of the automatic door. "Oi," he called out to them. "Where's Usagi-chan?"

"She left," Minako said. "Told us she had a terrible headache, and we said that she'd better go home and get some rest."

"Ah," Seiya nodded his head and walked away. "Arigatou," he said with his back to them and a hand in the air. The fan girls came back to him and started dancing with him.

* * *

Usagi finally reached her house. She turned the doorknob, but it was locked. She knocked but no one came to answer the door. She looked around the surroundings of the house and noticed that their car wasn't there.

She looked up and stared at the sky. "Come on," she whined. The blonde noticed her bedroom window was open. "Ah!" she had thought of something. "Luna!" she called out. "Here, kitty, kitty!"

"Meow?" the black cat peeked out the window and looked down at Usagi. "Meow!" "Yes," Usagi said to herself. "Luna, can you get my house key on my desk and drop it down here?" she told Luna. Unlike other cats, Luna was obedient and understood whatever Usagi said.

The cat disappeared from the window and came back a minute or so later with a key in her mouth. "Good!" Usagi said. She held out her hands in the air, ready to catch the key. "Okay, Luna, drop it in my hands!"

The cat did what it was told and dropped the key. Unfortunately, Usagi was hit in the head with the key. "Ouch," she said. The key was light and shouldn't have injured the blonde, but Usagi had her headache so it was a big deal. They key dropped from her head to the ground, and Usagi crouched down to pick it up. She looked at her bedroom window and shouted, "Thanks, Luna!"

Usagi quickly unlocked the door and went inside. Luna came down the stairs, rubbing her head against her owner's smooth leg. The blonde took off her sneakers, put on her bunny slippers, and went inside the kitchen. There was a note on the table, as Usagi had expected. She placed the key next to the note.

_Usagi,_

_We forgot to tell you about Dad's boss's party at his work place. But we figured you would've had more fun at the arcade party. We'll be back by 9. Don't ruin the house, hun._

_XOXO,  
Mom_

Usagi went to the family room and lied on the couch. She was too tired and lazy to go upstairs. Luna climbed on the couch and lied next to the bun haired girl. The cat watched as her owner got to sleep.

_*An hour and a half later*_

"Meow," Luna purred. "Eh?" Usagi woke up from her nap. She felt good. Her headache was gone, but she was hungry. The black cat licked Usagi's cheekbone, which caused her to sit. "You want something to eat, Luna?" the blonde asked. The cat stared. "Or something to drink?" The animal leaped from the couch to the floor and dashed to the kitchen.

"Drink it is." The bun haired girl sweatdropped as she made her way to the kitchen. She filled up Luna's bowl with water and placed it on the floor for the cat to drink. She then walked to the refrigerator and looked for snacks. When she found out there was nothing in the fridge, she scoped the cabinets and drawers for snacks. "Aw, NONE!" the girl pouted.

She then decided to take a shower. She walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs, looking at her watch. _6:34 PM. _"The party should be over by now," she murmured to herself. She went inside the bathroom, undressed herself, took off her accessories, undid her buns, and got in the bathtub. She showered herself, and she touched her lips, which brought back memories of her and Mamoru's kiss.

She now knew she had feelings for him. But how could she? She was in a relationship and she loved her dearest Seiya-kun. _I don't love him anymore, _she told herself. _Or did I really love him?_

The blonde had finished her shower after he shampooing, conditioning, and soaping. She covered herself in her bunny towel, got out of the bathtub, and blow-dried her hair. After, she fixed her hair into the buns and pigtails. She put on her clothes and accessories again and went to the kitchen. "Hey, Luna," she said, picking her up and petting her. The cat purred at her touch. She looked at the table and retrieved the house key, putting it in her pocket. Soon she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming," she yelled. She took her time putting Luna back down. The blonde then got out of the kitchen and glanced at her watch. She took a 15 minute bath. Not bad. She got to the door and opened it. No one was there. She looked down and found a pair of shoes near her purple sneakers. She dashed to the living room and saw a man with black hair on her couch.

"Oh, my God," she muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about all the bad grammar and stuff. I haven't written things in a long time. And school isn't my thing. Haha. Anyways, enjoy this one. Sorry that it's a short chapter. My mind is malfunctioning and I can't concentrate that much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Usagi walked over to the couch with her hands on her hips. "What the hell?" she said to the man. "Hey, baby," Seiya said with a beer can in his hand. "Oh, my God, you were _drinking_?" Usagi yelled, pointing at the can. "Oh, hahahahahaha, yes, I was," he said with a smile on his face and his cheeks red.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" the blonde facepalmed and shook her head. "Heeheehee," was Seiya's reply. "Why the hell are you drinking? You're underage!" Usagi screamed. She snatched the can out of her boyfriend's hand, walked over to the kitchen, spilled the remains into the sink, and threw the can into the trash bin. "How'd you even get the beer anyways?" she asked. She exited the kitchen and walked back to the living room.

Unexpectedly, Usagi found a shirtless Seiya posing on the couch. "Some dude left it on the counter," he said, smiling like an idiot. "Oh, my _God_. Why the hell are you shirtless!" she questioned him. "No one's home right? Let's do something," he winked. His eyes were getting red and his cheeks even redder from the beer. _He's _that _drunk, _Usagi told herself. She picked up his shirt from the ground and stared at it for a few moments.

"Seiya, I want to break up," she said as she looked at her boyfriend instead of the shirt in her hand. He glared at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her. But before Usagi could answer him, he said, "You sure you don't want to just run off with him and kiss him and crap?"

The blonde stiffened. "…What?"

Seiya got irritated. "Don't play dumb!" he yelled. "I_saw _you."

"…Saw me?"

"I saw you kissing that dude, _USA-KO_," he screamed at her. Usagi stiffened some more as she remembered Mamoru calling after her with that name. But then the girl relaxed, threw the shirt at Seiya's face, and folded her arms. "I'm not sorry," she told him.

"What did you say?" he said, sitting up. "You heard me," she said, glowering at her the man on her couch. "I'm _not_ sorry."

He glared at her. "YOU FLIRT WITH GIRLS LEFT AND RIGHT ALL THE FREAKING TIME! EVEN WHEN YOU KNOW I HATE IT!" she yelled at him. "I didn't kiss any of them, did I?" Seiya yelled back.

"_STILL_," Usagi continued screaming. "IT _HURTS_, YOU KNOW? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR ONLY GIRL. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR ONE AND ONLY! THE GIRL YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH. BUT _NO_, SOME SKANK COMES ALONG AND ALL YOUR INTERESTED IN IS WHATEVER IS DOWN HER BRA!"

"I'm free to look if she's showing," he fought back.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN ASS, SEIYA? YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME. ALL YOU GIVE ATTENTION TO IS SOME SLUT AND HER BOOBS!" Usagi continued.

Seiya finally stood up. "You want attention? _Fine_." He pushed Usagi down on the couch and kissed her with force. He got on top of her, trying to pull up her shirt. "No, I didn't mean like that," Usagi murmured. He kissed her again with force and ripped her shirt off. "No, Seiya," she said, trying to push him off. She put her hands on his chest and pushed but he was too strong. She then slapped his face, but it didn't do any good. He just got more aggressive. "No, Seiya!" she screamed at him. He was already trying to unhook her bra.

Luna then jumped on Seiya's head. She scratched his face, which made him fall to the ground. The cat continued to scratch Seiya's face as Usagi ran out the door and took her jacket that hung from a rack near the door. She zipped up her jacket to cover her bra and ran barefoot. She was desperate to leave. She cried on her way.

Luna made scratches on Seiya's face, and they started bleeding. He laid on the floor as the cat started ripping his shirt that laid on the floor with him. She then walked over to Seiya and peed in his face. "Oh, God," he muttered. He would've gotten up, but he was exhausted from the beer and the scratches the cat gave him. He then pushed Luna. Hard. "Meow!" the cat screamed, walking over to the man again to give him more scratches.

Usagi ran to the apartment building that she was at the previous day. She wanted to see Mamoru. She didn't know where else to go to. She could've gone to her friends, but they were at the mall for sure, and she couldn't go there barefoot with red puffy eyes. "Usagi?" The said girl looked behind her. "Mamo-chan," she said, crying once more. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, sobbing on his clothes. He put his arms around her. They embraced each other just like they did when they first met. "Usa-ko," he said.

Mamoru grabbed her hand and led her inside. He greeted the people at the front desk and then fled to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive at the lobby. A few seconds later, a _ding!_ was heard and they got inside the elevator. The man picked his floor number and waited for the elevator to take them there. He could hear the constant sniffles of the girl he was holding hands with. He would've been annoyed, but not now. He couldn't be.

They arrived at Mamoru's floor and he led her to his apartment. He took his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Stay at the couch while I make something for us to drink in the kitchen," he told her as he showed her the way to his couch. He left to his kitchen and took two mugs from one of the cabinets. He put 3 teaspoons of chocolate powder in each of the mug. Soon, he added a bit of hot water. Finally, he poured milk and stirred the drinks.

He took the hot chocolate milks and made his way to the couch where Usagi was at. "I made us hot cho-"

The blonde was sleeping peacefully on his couch. He put the drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch and went to his bedroom to get a blanket. He took the blanket and put it over the petite bun haired girl. He kissed her forehead and went to a chair near the couch with his chocolate milk, leaving Usagi's at the coffee table.

He sipped his chocolate milk and stared at the blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! O_O hope you'll enjoy this :) sorry for grammar errors and uhm, a bad ending. I got lazy ._. SORRY! and my head hurts :( weh. anyways, enjoy :'D R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON (:**

* * *

Mamoru had fallen asleep as he waited for the blonde to wake up. His mug was still in his hand, but it was completely empty, for he had waited too long. He then woke up from a sudden noise.

"AH!"

The man fell from the chair and to the floor. Luckily, he put his hand, the one holding the mug, up in the air so the mug would not break. He stood up, putting the mug on the coffee table. He looked at his watch. _7:37 PM._

It was half an hour or so since he had brought the Odango to his place. Mamoru then looked at the blonde. She had a horrified look on her face. She started groaning in her sleep. "No," she muttered repeatedly. She finally screamed, "NO!" and put her arms over her chest. The dark haired man couldn't stand seeing her looking all scared.

He walked over to the sleeping beauty that lay on his couch. Mamoru crouched on the floor and shook her gently, trying to awake her from her nightmare. "Usa-ko," he said softly. "Usa-ko, wake up." He shook her again. He kept saying her name, and he kept shaking her but it didn't work. Mamoru scratched the back of his head. "How does she get up early for school days?" he murmured under his breath.

"Usa-ko," he said loudly. Her face softened a little, but she didn't wake up. Mamoru kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and pulled away. The blonde slightly opened one eye. "No," she muttered again. The man looked directly into Usagi's eyes. "Usa-ko," he said.

"Mamo-chan," she muttered, her eye closing. But suddenly, her eyes popped open in surprise. She sat up and looked at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan?"

The said man stood up from his crouching position and let him sit next to the blonde on the couch. "Usa-ko," he said softly as he gazed into her eyes. Usagi couldn't hold it any longer. She started sobbing once more and looked down at her lap. Mamoru put his hand on the blonde's chin, making her look at him. "Odango," he said with a comforting smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The blonde was surprised, but she kissed him back.

Mamoru could feel her warm tears as he caressed her face. He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. Usagi looked right back into his eyes, but stopped, staring at her lap once more. The man reached for the hot chocolate milk – or _once_ hot chocolate milk – from the coffee table and handed it to the blonde. "Take your time," he told her.

Usagi sipped her chocolate milk. "Uhm."

* * *

The girls walked around the mall in a line, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the clothes and accessories that were being displayed in front of stores.

"Hey," Ami said. "Should we go check Usagi-chan? Make sure she's feeling well?" The girls looked at each other. "Yeah, I'm pretty worried. She's not one to get a headache all of a sudden. We've been in a crowd with lots of noise more than a couple times and she never got a headache," Minako stated with a frown as Makoto nodded in agreement.

"Same, it's not like her," Rei said. They then decided to go to her house and check up on her. "Hope she's alright," Makoto said. The rest nodded. They made their way to her house. They didn't talk or anything on the way, for they were too worried.

The four arrived at her house and noticed the front door open. "Oh, my God," Rei muttered. They entered the house and found Luna sitting near Usagi's purple sneakers. "Meow," the cat said. "Luna," Ami said, approaching her and picking her up. She petted the cat with care and asked, "Where's Usagi-chan?"

"Meow!" The cat jumped off Ami's arms and brought them to the living room. "Seiya!" Minako exclaimed. The said man was lying on the ground, shirtless and unconscious. "Looks like he's been drinking," Ami stated, looking at the man's red cheeks. She opened Seiya's eyelids and examined his red eyes.

"Hey, guys, look!" Minako held the torn purple shirt Usagi had worn. "Did he try to…" she began. "Rape her?" Rei finished for her friend. They gulped and Ami went back to examining Seiya. She noticed scratches on his face. "Luna," she said, turning to the cat. "Did you scratch him?"

"I'm guessing she scratched him so Usagi could escape," Makoto stated. "He must've been too strong for her."

"Meow," was the black cat's answer as she nodded. "Yeah, but where's Usagi-chan?" Rei thought aloud, making her way up the stairs to look for the blonde Odango. Minako went inside the kitchen and found the letter Mrs. Tsukino left for Usagi as Rei scanned the rooms. "Hey, Rei!" Minako yelled so her raven haired friend could hear her. She ran back to the living room. "Did you find her?" Rei exited the last room she checked, which was Shingo's room. "Unfortunately, no," she replied.

"She must've run away," Ami said, as she touched the boy's scars. "I found a letter in the kitchen. Usagi's family is out and they'll come back at about 9." While the girls thought, Seiya started moving and groaning. His actions startled the girls.

Ami ran next to Minako and Rei, who were behind Makoto. "Stay back," the brown haired girl said. "He could do anything horrific to us for all we know." Seiya stood up, and he kept stumbling. "I guess he's still drunk," Minako said.

"Oh, hey, there are my pretty girl's pretty girls," he said groggily with a smile. He took a step forward and the four girls took a step backwards. He tried to take another step but he fell and knocked out once again. "Hmph," Makoto said, grabbing the boy and dragging him into the kitchen. "Go find some rope, you guys," she ordered. The three other girls looked for rope as Makoto made Seiya sit in a wooden chair. "Found one!" Rei said, taking the rope out of the cabinet under the sink. The unconscious and shirtless singer was tied up against the chair in the kitchen.

"Let's go find Usagi-chan," Minako said, heading for the door. "Right," the other three said. "But one of us should stay in case Usagi-chan comes back here," Ami said. "And explain when her parents get here before Usagi-chan."

"I think I'll stay," Minako volunteered. "I'll throw stuff at Seiya if he ever wakes up again."

The three girls left. "Let's go check the arcade first," Rei said.

The volunteer sat on the couch, watching TV. She picked up Seiya's shirt and Usagi's torn shirt and put it near her. "Oh!" Minako exclaimed as Luna jumped on her lap and slept. The girl started petting her. "I guess you're tired from all that hassle with Seiya-kun, huh?" she giggled.

* * *

"…and I guess that's it," Usagi finished. Mamoru wiped off her tears with his thumb. He looked into her eyes and hugged her. "You're safe now, and you always will be," he promised. The blonde tore away from the hug and smiled at him. "Arigatou," she thanked him as she rubbed her feet. "Ouch," the blonde said, looking at her feet. The dark haired man frowned, as he stared at her feet. She had blisters from the roughness of the cement. "You ran here and you were barefoot?"

"Well, I was desperate to get away, you know. Most girls don't enjoy being raped."

"Ah, it was just a question, Odango."

"And it was just an answer, baka."

Mamoru looked at her. "I guess that is a legitimate answer," he said, scratching his head. The man stood up and walked to his bathroom. "Eh? You're going to take a piss while my feet are hurting?" the blonde screamed.

"Relax, Odango! I'm just getting something," he yelled back. He rummaged through the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. "Ah, found it," he said with satisfaction. He took the box of bandages, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and ointment and went back to Usagi. "Okay, let's clean those blisters," he said. He poured the rubbing alcohol into the cotton balls and was about to put it on the blonde's blisters until she moved her foot away. "What are you doing with that?" she squealed.

The man glared at her. "Oh, I'm not trying to clean your blisters, Odango Atama, I'm going to stuff it in my mouth because they're my daily snacks."

"Haha, nice sarcasm."

"Thanks, I try," Mamoru replied. He sat on the couch and pointed a finger at the blonde. "Stay still. I'm trying to clean your blisters."

Usagi pouted. "But it'll hurt!" she protested. "But it'll help clean your blisters," he said, trying to convince her. The blonde gave up. She didn't want to have blisters. "Fine," she said. The man grabbed the girl's ankle and started rubbing her blisters with the cotton balls. The girl bit her lip to try to stop her from screaming in pain. He then took her other ankle after he was done cleaning the blisters from the other foot.

"There," Mamoru said as he rubbed the fourth and final blister. Then he took the ointment, squirted some in his index finger, and rubbed it on the blisters. Lastly, he took tiny bandages and covered every blister. "All done," he said, looking at the blonde. "Didn't hurt at all, eh?

"Uhm," Usagi said, looking away. The man frowned. "It didn't hurt _that_ bad, did it?" he asked. "Well," she said, scratching her head. "It did hurt a lot."

"But not now, right?"

"No…"

"Then that's good." Mamoru said. "Want me to kiss your booboos to make sure it doesn't hurt?" he snickered. The blonde blushed. "No!" she said. The man stared at her pink lips. "Did you bite your lip?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to scream when you were torturing me with that rubbing alcohol," the Odango pouted. "Well, I think you bit it too hard," Mamoru said as he observed her lip. He sat back and stared into the girl's eyes then at her feet. "You sure you don't want me to kiss your booboos in your feet?"

"I'm positive."

"What about your other booboo?"

"What other booboo?"

"You were biting your lip too hard, so there's a booboo now."

"Ah."

"So you want me to kiss that booboo?"

"Be my guest."

Mamoru kissed Usagi passionately for a moment and broke away. "I should get you home," he told her. "I know," she said. They walked to the dark haired man's door. "Here," he said as grabbed his white slippers that were near the door. "Don't want you to get more blisters." The blonde frowned. "It's too big," she said.

"No biggie. Your house isn't that far anyways," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him. "Okay." Usagi slid her feet into the slippers and they walked to the elevator, hand in hand. They got to the lobby and they exited the building. They were still holding hands.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi began. "Hm?" Mamoru said, looking down at the blonde. She didn't look at him, she just looked straight ahead. "What if Seiya's still there?" she asked in a shaky voice. "I'll beat the crap out of him," the man answered. "Mamo-chan!" the girl stopped walking and looked at him. "What? He attempted to rape you!"

"But you can't beat him to a pulp! Violence isn't the answer to anything!"

"And rape isn't the answer to winning a girl's heart," Mamoru muttered to himself. "What was that, Mamo-chan?" the petite blonde asked. "Uh, nothing," he said. They started walking again in silence. "I hope he's not there," Usagi wished. "Either way, I'm going to beat him up," Mamoru grinned.

The Odango slapped him. "No," she told him.

"So can I slap him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you just slapped me."

"And?"

"Nevermind." They kept walking until they saw Usagi's friends.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto called out, running to the said girl. "Mako-chan!" Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and hugged her friend. "Usagi-chan," Ami and Rei said as they ran to the blonde. "Oh, my gosh. Thank God you're okay!" The raven haired girl exclaimed.

The three girls told Usagi about their story of them going to her house to check up on her. Then they asked about the man that Usagi was holding hands with. "Oh, uh," the blonde stammered.

"I'm her boyfriend," Mamoru said with a grin. "_Boyfriend?_" the four girls said. "Usagi-chan, why are _you_ surprised?" Makoto asked. "Who, me? No, I'm not!" she said, sweatdropping.

The five then walked to Usagi's house. "Mina-chan stayed behind in case you came back," Makoto explained to her friend when she was asked where was Minako. When they got to Usagi's house, it was probably 8:24. The Odango called Yaten and Taiki to pick up their brother. "Why?" they asked. Usagi told them the story, and Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako overheard it, so Usagi didn't have to tell it again to them. "Let's go kill him," Makoto declared after she heard the story. "Yeah!" the other girls said. "Meow!" Luna mewed. Mamoru smiled evilly.

"No!" Usagi protested. "Violence isn't the answer."

"And raping is the answer to a girl's heart? Nuh-uh," Minako said, shaking her head. _FINALLY, someone agrees with me, _Mamoru told himself.

They all sat on the couch (really big couch huh?) and watched TV. It was cartoons, which was Usagi's favorite. Luna sat on her owner's lap. "How about we watch a movie after the two pick up Seiya?" Rei suggested. "It's 8:45 right now, and the movie starts at 9. We could stop by that new café to wait for the movie to start."

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

Usagi got upstairs to get put on a blue tee. As soon as she got out, the bell rang. The blonde ran to the door and opened it. It was Yaten and Taiki. They chatted for a bit until Usagi brought them to the kitchen. They untied Seiya and carried him outside. "Gomen, Usagi-chan," Taiki apologized. They soon left and the blonde went back to the living room."Let's go?"

They all got up, ready to leave. But Usagi scribbled down a little note for her mom so she wouldn't worry.

_Mom,_

_I'll be out with friends. I'll be back before midnight._

_Xoxo,  
Usagi_

"You ready, Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked as he stood near the door. "The others are already heading for the café."

"Yeah, definitely," Usagi said with a smile. She put the note in the kitchen table and put on her slippers, which meant that she was keeping Mamoru's slippers. She kissed his cheek and they walked outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You said I was your girlfriend."

"Yes, I did."

"Since when was I your girlfriend?"

"How about now?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

"That's not a legit answer."

"It so is."

"How?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend now," Usagi said as she tiptoed to kiss Mamoru's cheek. "That's how."


End file.
